Randomness: A romance that is random
by Anna Sophia Silence
Summary: As the title implies, it is a random romance that involves a new author, me, Anna Sophia Silence and my friend and co-writer, Trinity Moonlight.WARNING: Randomness involved. May not make a lot of sense. There will probably be SMUT! Rated M for that reason


[Okay, everyone, I'm going to be totally RANDOM! This is the side of me that none of you have really seen yet and might not want to see. If you want the image of Trinity M. to not be tarnished by being ridiculously silly, STOP READING NOW! Also, I will be co-writing this fanfic with one of my awesome but sometimes a little too violent and loco buddies, Anna Sophia Silence. Stop by her profile if you want. However, this is her first story posted. It sounds like she will be targeting Naruto yaoi for those interested. Personally, not really my taste but, then, I'm not you. She also will be doing an occasional weird HP fanfic like this. Probably yaoi… please, Anna, don't do ANOTHER Malfoy and Harry pairing! Or, SNAPE! Or, Ron! Although I don't think she was planning on using Ron. -Trinity M.]

A.S. Silence: 'Ello everyone, Anna here for the last time tonight as your totally _awesome_ DJ!! * 'Gives you hell' by All American rejects starts playing loudly*

Random person in audience: You're going to be an ALL AMERICAN REJECT if you keep playing that shit!

Trinity walks by and "accidentally" tips her drink on top of the rude prep's head.

Trinity M.: Oops, so sorry! I must've mistaken you for the dump.

Trinity smirks at the drenched prep. Anna walks over and gives Trinity a high five. Then, she cocks her head to look at the dripping outraged prep with a condescending look.

A.S. Silence: Well, at least it's somewhat of an improvement.

Anna gives her a cheeky grin as the girl huffed her outrage. Then, realizing she wasn't going to win and there was a crowd growing, the prep threw Anna a dirty look and left towards the bathroom. Anna sticks her tongue out in a childish gesture as she walks away.

Trinity M.: Well, that was mature…

A.S.S.: Of course it was. Anyways, she was being a bitch. Plus, it's too much damn fun. And since _when_ do you get to have your fun and then act as if you were the calm and cool one the entire time.

Trinity M.: That's because I am the calm and cool one, Little Miss Rash and Brash.

Trinity grins impishly as her friend glared at her.

Trinity M.: Wanna get a drink now that your shift is done?

A.S.S.: Hell ya! And for that comment you _so_ owe me a drink.

The two smiling friends made their way to the bar.

Meanwhile…

Harry: What are we doing here, Ron?

Ron: {Grins} We're here to spy on Hermione.

Harry stops walking.

Harry: _What _did you just say?

Ron: I said that we're spying on Hermione. Now, where in the world is she? It's not like it would be that hard to pick her out. She's wearing a black strapless mini dress. And, she's with Ginny and Luna.

Harry: {Sarcastic} Yep, that means that since she's with Ginny and Luna, she should have a spotlight on her. After all, Hermione would _never_ be wild. And Ginny and Luna are party animals. Oh yes, they knock the roof off of every club that they go to.

Harry watched his friend as he finally registered the sarcasm. His ears turned red.

Ron: I was only meaning that Ginny has bright red hair and that Luna doesn't seem to know what is even remotely fashionable for this century.

Harry: I'm thirsty. I'll be over at the bar. I am definitely not going to get caught spying on Hermione. Feel free to make a fool out of yourself though.

Harry turns around to walk to the bar when he notices that the three previously mentioned witches were standing right there. Harry put his hands up in surrender.

Harry: It was his fault. I only found out why we're here a few minutes ago.

The girls glared at both of them. Then, Ginny stumbled forward, knocked off balance because somebody had knocked into her.

Trinity M.: So sorry. I told her she shouldn't have drunk that much firewhiskey but she kept chugging.

Supporting Anna with one arm, she stuck her other one out towards Ginny.

Trinity M: My name is Trinity Moonlight and this overanxious lump of potatoes here is my friend, Anna Silence.

A.S.S.: [Indignantly] This lump of potatoes can talk, you know!

Trinity snickers. Anna glares. The others just look at them with a mixture of looks ranging from 'Who are the are you?' to 'Wow, that girl is really drunk.'

A.S.S.: Besides, I am candy not potatoes, C-A-N-D-I. Understand?

Trinity has to fight to keep from bursting out into laughter right then and there.

Trinity: Hey, Anna, candy is spelt with a 'y' not an 'i'.

A.S.S.: So what!

Right then, the song 'So what' by Pink starts to play. Trinity raises her eyebrows.

Trinity: Never knew you were a psychic, Anna.

Meanwhile, Anna is singing, rather off key due to her drunkenness, along with the song.

Trinity deposits her in a chair where she can sing all she wants.

Trinity: Well, sorry about that. She does like her firewhiskey and music. Your names were?

The others shifted from one foot to the other. Finally, Harry decides to introduce everybody which prompts Ginny to glare at him.

Harry: My name is Harry. The red head next to me is Ron. His girlfriend right over there in the black is Hermione. The girl in the fluorescent green dress is Luna. And the redhead glaring at me is Ginny.

A.S.S.: Too many names! TOO MANY NAMES!

Trinity: Don't worry, Anna. You won't have to learn them all. It's fine. You can stop screeching now.

Anna promptly stops screeching.

Trinity: Well, we probably should be going. See you around.

Ginny: [Muttering evilly] Don't count on it.

Trinity: What was that?

Ginny: Oh, nothing.

Trinity and a swaying and still singing Anna leave the bar. Ginny leans close to Harry.

Ginny: You are so going to regret coming here.


End file.
